Marauding Through the Years
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Lily/James/OC/Severus and MWPP ERA Lily's First Year though to 7th year and to her becoming a political activist for (Help Our Muggles) during the 1970's political and economical upheaval in the muggle world. PLUS 16 year old Lily dates a Slytherin and James' desire for her only increases now she's not available... but will he be able to win her heart
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note: Do Not Own the HP World or characters from said world.**

 ***Please Read and Review***

 **This story begins with Lily's first year at Hogwarts. It will follow her journey through the Wizarding World.**

 **Lily is conflicted, her heart is torn between the two worlds she so passionately belongs. Her political beliefs clash with those at the Ministry of Magic and as she graduates from Hogwarts her efforts attract the attention of Tom Riddle...**

Lily's First Journey to Hogwarts

 **Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

'I think I am the most excited I have ever been in my life!' squealed 11-year-old Lily Evans as she pushed her trolley through the mid-morning commuters at Kings Cross station. Her parents were accompanying her with her older sister, Petunia who looked perturbed and unhappy sullenly sulking behind them. Lily could see Severus Snape black hair bobbing up and down about a hundred meters ahead of them, heading towards platform 9 and 10 with a tall thin woman whom Lily presumed to be his mother.

'Its only school,' Petunia said moodily 'just like anything else,'

'Oh but Tuney it will be,' then in a lowered tone Lily added her green eyes bright 'magic,'

Arriving at platform 9 and 10 Lily knew exactly what to do, Severus had told her all she had to do was run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10 and she would be transported to platform 9 ¾. Her excitement was palpable. Lily held her father's hand tightly, her mother held back with Petunia and together the little family ran at the wall and onto the platform.

Lily's mouth fell open. Nothing had quite prepared her for the scene of witches and wizards that stood before her, dozens of animals in cages from owls to cats to monkey's breathing fire. It was more magical somehow than the entire of Diagon Alley, Lily suspected it was due to the fact she saw so many other young girls and boys her age performing magic, messing around with their animals all clambering into the carriages stretching the length of the platform behind a beautiful shinning red steam engine called the Hogwarts Express.

'Severus!' Lily called her hand waving madly as she broke from her parents and ran forward, her dark haired friend beamed as she said his name. She hugged him like as if she hadn't seen him in months. Severus smiled as they broke apart.

'Do you have your wand, your owl, oh Severus can you believe it?' Lily said talking quickly, Severus smiled bemusedly at her.

'Yes, yes and yes!' he said happily, she had not seen him smile like that since the day he had discovered Lily could perform magic. His mother who was standing a fair distance away now was in serious conversation with two blonde haired wizards, one looked to be of Hogwarts age and the other clearly older. The Hogwarts aged boy stiffened a smile in Severus and Lily's direction, Severus rolled his eyes to Lily.

'I forgot about him,' he grumbled. Mr and Mrs Evans had now appeared at Lily's side, Petunia appeared to be doing everything she possibly could do to look as unhappy and behave difficult as possible.

'Who?'

'That's Lucius, he's in his fifth year. That's his Uncle Thorus, he's married to my mum's cousin,' Severus said slightly apprehensive. Lily's mother was looking with an air of disapproval at Severus, something not unnoticed by Severus who shuffled his unclean shoes beneath his robe.

'Lily dear, please don't leave us like that. This is very new for us dear,' Mrs Evans scolded looking around the bustling platform. Lily was apologetic, but Mr Evans touched Lily's shoulder reassuringly.

'Your mum just doesn't want you to get lost Lily,' Mr Evans said, his dark suit and tie standing starkly out amongst the well robed looking people on the platform. Mr Evans worked in a high school in south west London teaching children English, he didn't start work till the following day as most muggle schools began on the 2nd of September, the 1st was normally a last minute holiday day.

'All your things Lily bear are in this trunk,' and Mrs Evans pointed to the dark blue cladded case on the bottom of the trolley. 'The other smaller trunk that has your food in, you have enough food for at least two weeks.'

'Mum but Severus says Hogwarts' feast is amazing. I won't need that much food,'

'Severus doesn't know everything Lily, he hasn't been to this school before either,' Mrs Evans scolded. She was an auxiliary nurse at a local hospital, St Mulligans and worked often with the local women's refuge centres caring for domestic abuse families. Her attitude towards Severus Snape had never been one of positivity, but for various reasons Mrs Evans would never go into more details than she had to with her youngest daughter about her new "friend".

Moments later Lily had found a compartment, Severus was saying goodbye to his mother and said he would join her in a moment. After she found a compartment there were two dark haired boys sitting together but no one else in the compartment.

'Can I sit here?' she posed. The boy with the short dark hair turned from his fellow and looking her up and down said

'Sure, if everywhere else is full,'

'I haven't checked,' Lily admitted 'but this is the first seat, and I need to save one for my friend. Would you mind?'

'No, free country,'

Lily shuffled in, choosing the vacant seat by the window. The two boys went back to flicking through a selection of cards in their hands, Lily swore she saw the photos on the cards vanish and reappear.

'Agrippa – oh – have you got Flamel,'

'What are you playing?' Lily asked curiously

'Playing?'

'Yes, what are you playing she repeated

'You must be muggleborn,' the long haired boy said, he seemed to brighten up even more 'whats it like?'

Lily blinked at him, unsure at how to answer.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm Sirius,' the boy said, Lily found him rather rude. 'And I want to know, do you really not know how to use magic?'

Lily ruffled her nose crossly

'Of course I do,' she lied forcefully 'do you?'

Sirius snorted. James elbowed him in the ribs.

'I'm from a big wizarding family, you won't have heard of us I hope. For merlins sake I wish I hadn't heard of them sometimes,' Sirius explained turning his full attention to Lily, his dark blue grey eyes looking her over. 'Anyway what's your name?'

'My name is Lily Evans, and yes. I am muggleborn,'

'I'm James,' the other boy said but Lily seemed uninterested and had gone back to staring at the window. This seemed to ruffle him, it appeared this boy did not like to be or was not use to being ignored.

Severus pulled open the compartment door and shuffled in himself, smiling at Lily.

'Petunia hates me, Sev,' Lily said moodily. Severus leaned back into the carriage seat studying her face closely. They continued to talk and it wasn't until Severus mentioned the Hogwarts houses that James and Sirius turned their attention back to Lily, they had thus far ignored Severus instead looking at their moving picture cards.

'Slytherin?'

'My whole family have been in Slytherin,' grumbled Sirius

'And I thought you sounded alright mate,' James said

'Narh, I might break the tradition,' Sirius smiled 'where are you headed?'

'Gryffindor where the brave of heart dwell, like my dad,' James said

Severus snorted

'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy,' Severus said

'And you're clearly neither,' pointed out James.

Lily and Severus then left the compartment, Lily flouncing past James she fixed him with a stern glare but James just smiled at her, teasing her icy stare infuriating her more. The train had now been underway for a good hour and at the very end of the train there was an empty compartment bar an older looking wizard and a pale looking student who looked terrified and excited all at the same time to be on the train.

'Hello, can we come in here,' Lily asked 'the rest of the train- and the boys we were with well, can we sit here please?'

The boy nodded, looking apprehensive at first but welcomed them in with a wry smile. The older wizard was softly sleeping his horn rimmed glasses askew, his dark brown hair hanging in ringlets around his shoulder. Above his head in the luggage rack was a large black suitcase with the letters LHL on it.

'I'm Severus, this is Lily,'

The boy shifted in his seat uncomfortably as if he were hiding something.

'My name is Remus Lupin, and that's my dad,'

Severus brow furrowed, looking curiously at the adult wizard across from him.

'Why is your dad coming to Hogwarts with you?'

Remus sighed. Lily looked at Severus.

'He's coming to see Dumbledore, I'm a first year you see'

'That's unusual,' Severus pointed out.

'I wish my mum and dad could come to Hogwarts,' Lily interjected dreamily 'I already miss them. I really miss my dad.'

Remus removed his cloak and folded it onto his knees, Lily noticed his legs were quite long for someone their age. The train was trundling along the countryside now, blurred fields of golden yellow and dark ebony landscapes streamed past the windows. The three young students had an enjoyable afternoon, Remus had brought jelly slugs and Lily had brought Coco-cola, something Remus had never tried. His father spent the majority of the journey sleeping, despite Severus and Lily then playing an enthralling game of exploding snap whilst Remus read a book, _History of Magic_.

'I think I can see something Sev, Remus look,' Lily said standing up she slid the compartment door open and watched as the train trundled across a huge viaduct. Lily flew out of the compartment door and was drawn to the train window. Lily saw rolling dark hills being illuminated by late afternoon sunshine, and peeking out over the tallest hillside were a few black and purple turrets.

'Lily sit down! We'll be there soon,' Severus pointed out 'we'll be at the Great Feast before you know it!'

AN: Next Chapter coming tomorrow. Thank you for reading x


	2. The Sorting

**AN: In this chapter Lily and Severus are sorted into their respective house. Lily and James ramp up their dislike for each other...**

 **Chapter 2: The Sorting**

As the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew shrilly one last time and students were rushing to the guard's vans checking on their luggage, congregating on the platform. A large man in what looked to Lily like a big brown sack was yelling out

'Firs' years o'er here'

The platform was busy and Lily, Remus and Severus moved forward eagerly following the giant man's voice. Lily grabbed Severus' hand, she smiled at him her eyes full of excitement and Severus could feel her hand physically shaking. Remus' father was standing behind his son, not much taller than him he motioned for Remus to follow him.

'I'll see you up there,' Remus shrugged 'I hope,' he added deflated

'Don't be silly Remus,' Lily pointed out 'of course we will see you up there!'

The first year students clamoured together and began to follow the giant man through the early evening sunshine now dipping behind the hillside. The giant lit a lamp and holding it high the first years filed through a narrow brass gate which closed immediately the second all the first years were safely through. Lily and Severus then saw a large, black and deep looking lake where the shoreline closest to them was lined with tiny little boats.

'Only 4 to a boat, you two first,'

He pointed to Lily and Severus who then stepped forward. Lily shakily jumped into the boat then holding out a hand to who she presumed to be Severus was surprised to see James instead. She withdrew her hand hastily huffing and puffing. James grinned and jumped in, Severus following him with an affronted slightly unhappy look on his face as they settled into the boat, to James delight Sirius then joined them.

The dark deep depths of the lake lapped the sides of the boat, Severus was starting to turn a paler shade of grey. Lily kindly patted him on the back reassuring him and talking to him softly.

'It will be alright,' Lily said softly 'Sev are you-'

'WOW,' James said, Lily's head spun round and she too was amazed, it looked more beautiful than any of the photographs from her text books. Even when Severus had described it Lily didn't think she had seen anything as beautiful as the scene far above their heads.

Running the length of the opposite shoreline was a tall and winding walled staircase twirling into the hillside it led to a magnificent, towering impressive castle. A long chamber lined with high windows which were glittering was in the centre of the cavalcade of towers, turrets and other tall buildings. As the boats drew closer Lily saw the castle closer, the dark stonework was gleaming and glinting in the dim light and each tower grew more magnificent the closer the boat got to the shoreline.

'Good crossing Snivellus,' Sirius sneered

'Don't be mean,' Lily said huffily helping Severus out of the boat, James held his hand out to Lily as she clambered out after both he and Severus. Lily turned her nose up at him.

'Snob,' James muttered under his breath. Lily spun on her heel and without warning…

SPLASH

James Potter was pushed flying backwards into the cold fathoming depths of the lake. Sirius roared with laughter and jumping onto the shoreline himself held out his arm for a dripping wet James to take.

'You'll pay for that,' James growled, a low pitched annoyance in his voice

'You should keep your nasty comments to yourself,' Lily said defensively

'I was only offering to help you,'

'I don't need help from the likes of you,' Lily said abruptly and turning her back on Sirius and James followed Severus who looked even more in awe of his best friend. He stuck his tongue out at Sirius and James before following Lily with the other first years disembarking from the boats and heading towards the stone staircase. A tall middle aged woman was standing at the bottom of the staircase, the wind whipping through her dark short hair she held in her hands a big piece of parchment.

'I am Professor McGonagall, if you will all follow me up to the castle where we will start the sorting ceremony.'

Lily could feel her excitement building and Severus looked less like a pale cold carp than he did earlier and even he seemed to perk up the closer they got to the top. She hoped their new friend Remus was okay, it was strange he had not come with them this way to the castle. Someway behind them Lily could hear the squelching sound of wet shoes and although she felt bad for pushing James she didn't like being insulted, especially when that person had no idea about her and she even found it mildly funny.

As Lily stepped into the courtyard outside two large giant tall doors she suddenly began to feel nervous. The group of students stopped abruptly outside the doors, in the courtyard there was a large water fountain covered in ornate birds, dragons and other animals Lily didn't recognise.

'Sev,'

'Yeah?'

'Please don't leave me,' and Lily placed her hand in his looking at him she looked terrified, Severus smiled reassuringly at her.

'I promise,'

When the Sorting Ceremony began the Great Hall was alive with laughter, good joy and a hopeful feeling. But for the first years not a single one of them, not even Sirius Black was displaying signs of laughter. As they all lined up the hall began to quieten and then fell abruptly silent as Professor McGonagall began to speak.

'When I call your name you will step forward,'

'Avery, Parker,'

A short slightly chubby boy with blonde girls trotted forward, his little swagger showing off as he walked, almost skipped towards Professor McGonagall. She had in her hands a large dark, scruffy looking wizards hat and placed it on top of the boys' head. Barely had it touched his hair did the hat scream

'SLYTHERIN'

'Black, Sirius,'

There was a murmur of nervous chatter amongst the line of first years and the hall, in particular Lily could hear the most chatter coming from a table covered in green and silver banners above it. The students at that table were exchanging excited, anticipated glances in Sirius' direction as he strode forward. For two minutes the hat sat on the head of Sirius Black, the murmurs died down with one stern look from Professor McGonagall.

'GRYFFINDOR'

The students at the Slytherin table looked shocked, the Gryffindor table on the other hand clapped dully, slightly shocked and abashed as Sirius grinning from ear to ear ran to the table covered in claret and gold.

'Evans, Lily'

'Now, now,' the hat whispered in Lily's ears 'my first muggleborn of the year, now where do I put you?'

Lily tried to clear her mind, hoping beyond hope she would be wherever Severus wanted to be.

'Now, now little witch. Let me think for a moment, you are cunning but your bravery. Something about your outward exterior. You protect your friends fiercely. I would be very interested to see what you become little flower witch,'

'GRYFFINDOR'

Lily sighed, she knew exactly from the look on Severus' face as she ran off to join the Gryffindor table that he was disappointed. She worried she had let him down as she then watched him become sorted into Slytherin and go sit next to his cousin Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Meet me in the Courtyard

**Chapter 3: Meet Me in the Courtyard**

'Don't be ridiculous, you can't sit at the _Slytherin_ table,'

Mary Macdonald was shaking her head at Lily Evans furiously as they walked down towards the Great Hall. They had been at Hogwarts one whole week and Lily had found it increasingly difficult to talk to Severus without second year Mary Mcdonald constantly at her side. She had planted herself firmly as Lily's companion, whether Lily wanted it or not.

'But Severus is my friend, Mary. He looks upset,'

'We don't fraternise with the enemy,' Mary said simply. As they wandered into the Great Hall Mary was happy to see Sirius and James already at the table helping themselves to food. 'Lily you're a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin,'

Lily sighed and looking over at the Slytherin table noticed that Severus wasn't even there which would make today easier she surmised. James was still not talking to her since she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius tried to ease the strange tension that seemed to be existing between the two of them.

'It was funny,' Sirius pointed out 'you'll never forget your first day at Hogwarts,'

James was not as forgiving nor did he see the funny side.

'You weren't the one with fish in your feet,'

'Ah Jimmy boy,' Sirius shook his head stabbing at the potatoes he was laughing

Lily filled her plate up with sausages and gravy, pouring out the pumpkin juice which she had initially found too sweet but was now starting to look forward to the unique taste.

'Transfiguration is my favourite Lily. What is yours?' Mary presumed

'I like Charms, I love bewitching things to move.' Lily explained, scooping up gravy onto her spoon like soup. 'Professor Flitwick said I was really good,'

'Flitwick tells everyone that Lily,' James spoke for the first time. Lily could feel her cheeks burning. 'You would have to mess up really bad and he still wouldn't shout at you,'

'I thought she was quite good,' Remus Lupin said brightly from across the table. James and Sirius had not spoken to Remus much at all since he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Lily had found him on the first evening after the sorting stumbling awkwardly into the common room carrying a large pile of books. He said he didn't want to go to bed because the boys in his dorm room were talking loudly and he couldn't get to sleep. But Lily had not seen him much since then, even at dinner which was an open ended kind of thing.

'Well, yeah,' James faltered, not quite knowing how to react to Remus as his grudge did not lie at his door. 'But anyone can do Charms, Potions on the other hand' James added.

'Ok then,' Lily said firmly putting her knife and fork down 'show me, show me how you're better at Charms than I am,' and she briskly took her own wand out putting it by her plate.

'Come on, don't be daft,' Sirius said grimacing 'Evans put your wand away,'

'No, he wants a demo and I can do it,' She aimed her wand at the gravy jug, her brow furrowed she concentrated hard. And rather than lift the gravy boat it numbly shook and sploshed all over the table.

'Wingardium Leviosa' she repeated it then proceeded to spill and fell all over her lap.

Mary moved away from her cautiously eyeing the mess with disdain. James was starting to laugh and Sirius shook his head.

'I did warn you,' Sirius said bluntly. James smiled triumphantly.

'I won't even need to attempt it,' James smiled smugly as he patted his wand back in his pocket.

The Gryffindor prefect swept up the table, her narrow eyes fixing on James and Lily.

'First years,' she grumbled rolling up her sleeves and flicking her wand she cleared up the gravy, Lily looked embarrassed at her.

'I'm sorry,' Lily mumbled

'Hmoph,' the prefect said rolling her eyes 'please don't do magic at the table,' and she directed this comment at James and Sirius.

'It wasn't me,' James said incredulously

'Highly doubtful,' the prefect said crossly '10 points from Gryffindor don't do it again,'

Lily didn't say anything. As the prefect walked away James turned back in his seat.

'You could've owned up,'

Lily shrugged slightly helpless and blushing at her own idiocy.

'See it this way Jim,' Sirius was thinking, his tone slow 'Lily flower here-

'Don't call me that,' Lily said abashed 'I'm not a flower,'

'She owes us James,' a mischievous dazzling glint in his eye.

'I owe you nothing,' Lily said to Sirius her arms folded. Mary had moved strangely to the other side of the table nearer to Remus who had done nothing but watch the situation unfold from the depths of his book. If being messy got second year Mary Macdonald away from her she was rather relieved.

'We'll let you know when we want the debt paying Evans,' Sirius advised. James' dislike for the redhead sitting next to him was starting to agitate him that she could be so arrogant. Lily thought she was better than him and James was determined to prove to her that she wasn't as good at everything she thought she was.

The corridors of Hogwarts were very confusing for Lily Evans, she was convinced the staircases changed daily and she never went the same way to her Transfiguration class. Severus was meeting her at the front entrance at the end of the day. He had sent her an owl with strict instructions to not tell anyone she was meeting him which in her mind she thought strange.

Arriving at transfiguration, her last lesson of the week with the Hufflepuff first years Lily saw Remus engrossed again in another book. She leant against the wall and smiled at him.

'What number book is that this week?' Lily asked peeking at the cover.

Remus contemplated it, and replied

'Fifth I think, but I am reading more than one at once,'

'How do you do that? I can't read more than one at once!' Lily said surprised, she then rummaged in her bag and pulled out her transfiguration text book 'this, there is so much to read,'

A loud bong sounded somewhere from deep within the castle and rang loudly reverberating along the walls and the doors swung open to the transfiguration classroom. The students took their usual seats, Lily saw James and Sirius out of the corner of her eye take seats behind her Remus and a nervous looking dark brown haired Hufflepuff girl.

'This afternoon as I realise your first week at Hogwarts is coming to an end. This being your second lesson in transfiguration I will be demonstrating how to turn a tea cup into a hamster,'

The lesson was passing peacefully without incident and to Lily's slighted sensibilities James had managed to transfigure his teapot on his third try.

'Excellent Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor,' and then McGonagall appeared at Lily's desk. Lily turned her head looking over her shoulder saw James and Sirius playing with a brown furry hamster.

Lily had meekly managed to turn her teapot a strange brown furry colour. Remus's was still a teacup. He looked back at his book, the Hufflepuff girl whose name was Paige had managed to give her tea cup eyes and a tail.

'Keep on trying 'the Professor said smiling at their efforts, frowning slightly at Remus whom was frowning intently at his book then back at his wand as if he expected magic to just sprout from it the longer he stared at it.

The bell rang loudly one last time and signalled the end of their first week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Lily felt exhausted. She never thought magic would be this much hard work, she dreamt fondly of the fields where she and Severus played once and turned flowers into moving petals.

'I'm useless,' Remus bemoaned as they packed up their quills, wands and books at the end of Transfiguration. Lily shook her head pulling her rucksack over her shoulders.

'No Remus, we're all learning,' Lily said kindly as they made it upstairs, half way up Lily remembered her meeting with Severus. 'Oh, I agreed to meet Severus. I will see you later Remus,'

And Lily turned back down the stairs taking them two at the time. Remus continued up to Gryffindor Tower alone. The corridors were sparse as students finished for the weekend and returned to the common rooms, Lily was still confused but noticing the hump backed one eyed witch on the third floor she knew she was heading down to the grounds, she had got lost on her first day and ended up in the courtyard this way.

The sunlight was glinting and gleaming over top turrets of the school as Lily emerged into the courtyard it was deserted apart from the gentle tinkling and flowing of the water from the fountain. There was an eerie silence filling the courtyard, Lily called out

'Sev?'

Stepping closer to the centre of the courtyard the sunlight gleamed in her eyes she couldn't see anyone. Was she in the right place?

'Got you,' a voice shouted and Lily was dripping wet head to toe, weeds in her hair and parting her sopping wet hair she looked into the face of James Potter grinning.

He was levitating an empty bucket above Lily's head.

'You- you-' she spluttered, fiddling with wet hair. James laughed

'Even now Evans, you wet me, I wet you,'

'Urgh,' Lily said wringing out her hair, she removed her school robe and tossing it over her arm she walked away from him stamping her way back to the Gryffindor common room. James placed the empty bucket down and watching the trail of water droplets fly from the courtyard he felt a slight pang of guilt. She cut a meek figure traipsing up the stairs and as James caught up with her she was not in the mood to talk.

'Don't speak to me,' she sniffed

'Lily it was just payback,' James implored 'don't be upset,'

'You tricked me,' Lily said angrily turning on him 'I thought, I thought Severus actually wanted to speak to me,'

'Okay, that was mean,' he said quickly 'but we're even now,'

'If you think this makes us even James, then you don't know a lot about fair play, didn't your mother ever teach you it's wrong to pick on people?' Lily ranted she was now walking backwards up the stairs facing James who despite his demeanour and apologetic expression Lily was not in the mood to hear it. The week had been a lot longer and harder than she ever thought possible and with Severus only sharing half of her classes she rarely had chance to speak to him properly.

James was puzzled by her, he stepped towards her and she nearly fell backwards.

'I didn't mean to pick on you, I just wanted to be your friend,' he was taller than her by about an inch but Lily stood on her tip toes and matched him, hair by hair (even if it was sopping wet).

'Funny way of showing it,' Lily folded her arms, her mouth started to smile 'I'm going back to the common room, but-'

She sighed closing her eyes twice she saw James was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey,' he tapped her shoulder and Lily spun round to see him stand behind her'come on then,'

Lily pulled her robe tightly to her chest, the folded waves of wet material were still dripping across her school sweater, she started to follow James. As they ascended the stairs James was a few steps ahead of her, she trudged her wet self behind as quickly as she could.

'Sorry,' he said as they approached the entrance to the common room. She was almost dry, almost. Her mood appeared to have improved. Minor improvement.

'Like you said, maybe we're even now,' Lily shrugged, dreaming of her four poster bed where she could jump into her Rainbow coloured pyjamas and feel the warmth of fresh duvets covers pile over her head. James shuffled his feet, he was starting to feel worse as he saw the puddle of water surround Lily.

James twitched his nose, looking up at the Fat Lady's smiling face.

'Aero Bubbles,' he said and the portrait swung open, Lily followed him in to see the common room busy full of students and silence erupted as they heard Lily squelch across the coarse rugs. Sirius was the first to say something

'Enjoy the swim Evans?'

Lily looked at him threateningly, leaving James standing in the common room a little speechless she marched past them all her head held high she went straight to her dormitory without another word.

The stairs seemed more this time but Lily gathered it was because she was dripping wet from the soaking James had given her.

'What happened to you?' Kirsty Dawson asked. She was a blonde pureblood witch with pale white skin and blue eyes. She had the bed nearest the window between Lily's and Erin's.

'Potter,' Lily grumbled

Erin emerged from the bathroom her dressing gown emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, her dark raven coloured hair dripping wet around her shoulders. Erin pulled a face at Lily, Kirsty on the other hand acted quickly.

'Showers are this way Lily, what happened to you?'

'Hot chocolate, now, mum always says it makes you feel better' Kirsty said pointedly Erin noticed Lily dripping wet and hurried across the room, taking the wet robes from Lily's outstretched arms. Kirsty conjured up three mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Her talent was no surprise Lily had learnt this last week that the Dawson family were loosely related to the famous Malfoy family and her talent for Charms was evidently better than that of James Potter.

'What a Rotter!' Erin said angrily as Lily told them everything, Kirsty was sipping her hot chocolate curled up on her bed.

'Potter the Rotter,' Kirsty surmised giggling 'it's what we should call him,'

Lily smiled at the thought for a second then said

'No, that's sinking to his low level, he's said he was sorry' Lily said thoughtfully

Erin and Kirsty were not convinced.

'Just avoid him,' Erin, now pulling on her Wimbourne Wasp pyjamas, said from her side of the room

'Hard when we practically live together-'

'Or,' Kirsty said slyly 'easier to play tricks on him.'

'Kirsty…' Erin said slowly 'Lily said they were even,'

Kirsty grabbed a quill from her bedside cabinet and flicking her light coloured blonde hair over her shoulder she began to write.

'Not quite yet,'

Kirsty grinned.

'Lily!' Severus Snape appeared at the doorway to the Great Hall his green Slytherin robes were hanging off him like a badly bent coat hanger. He waved at her, she was sat at the Gryffindor table finishing her breakfast. Wolfing down the last little bit she pushed her chair back and wandered over to him.

'I'm sorry Lily, I heard what Rotter did to you,' and Severus hugged her, his dark hair entangling with hers. Damn it, thought Lily that nickname was going to stick to James Potter better than she thought.

'I don't care about that,' she said flippantly 'how was your first week, let's go outside!'

Severus and Lily were noticed by everyone as they walked out into the grounds and the early Autumn sunshine was pocketed with rain clouds of grey and silver. Lily could hear the hooting of owls overhead and saw a beautiful trio of tawny owls fly up to a tall tower in the school.

'That's the Owlery,' Severus said 'I will have to take you up,'

'I can't even find my way to the common room without help Sev, I will never be able to find my way up there,'

'We should do a map!' Severus said, he caught glimpse of Remus sitting beneath a large aged wizened tree as they wandered towards the lake edge. 'Then we would never get lost,'

'Remus, let's say hi,' Lily said dragging Severus towards the tree. Severus was slightly reluctant, there was something that irked him about Remus but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Remus got to his feet as Lily approached with Severus.

'Hi Lily, hello Severus,' he added a little brighter 'where are you going'

'For a walk, do you want to join us?' Lily asked. Remus was not oblivious to the subtle look of disappointment on Severus face when Lily ventured he join them.

'Actually I'm heading back into the castle, I think I feel second breakfast coming on,' and he quickly walked past Lily and Severus back up the sweeping lawns to the school. Severus was fidgeting and without warning ran across the lawns, Lily tore after him grinning like she hadn't since she first stepped on the train a week before.

The first term was fast approaching its natural end and Lily had managed to get to nearly all of her classes on time for a whole two weeks which made her feel very proud. She had managed to catch Severus in between classes and every Saturday they always met in the courtyard and wandered the grounds of Hogwarts. They had their first broomstick lesson the week before Halloween and Lily was worried she would fall of it.

'No, they don't really let us fly, fly' Severus implored, they were sitting by the lake edge watching the various lake-dwelling creatures resurface then dive back down into the depths of the lake. Lily was skimming stones across the water.

'So we won't fall off?' Lily nervously bit her lip she looked on as her stone skimmed three steps across the surface of the water. She flopped back down to Severus who was looking up at the cloudy sky, it was getting colder and he had his bright green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Lily was wearing her claret coloured stripes in her woolly hat.

'Madam Hooch won't let you. You're a witch Lily, you can't fall off. I promise,' Severus explained. He popped himself up on his elbows and said 'you might be really good at it,'

'Severus I don't want to look stupid,'

Severus laughed

'Why are you laughing at me?' she said, a hurt look spreading across her face

'Lily, the last thing you would ever look,' Severus said recovering 'is stupid,'

The weather was starting to turn as rain drops began to fall Lily jumped up pulling Severus with her they retreated across the grounds and into the school. By the time they reached the castle gates both Lily and Severus were wearing very damp robes.

'You really do like getting wet don't you Evans,' Sirius said teasingly as he walked out of the Great Hall catching sight of Lily and Severus. Severus moved towards Sirius, Lily grabbed his arm.

'Leave it Sev,'

'You watch what you say, Black,' Severus said angrily

'Ohhh,' Sirius said 'what you gonna do wipe your giant nose on me?'

Severus had his wand out and was aiming it straight at Sirius.

'SEV!' Lily was outraged and snatched his wand from him. 'I said leave it,'

Sirius looked amused rather than perturbed. Grinning and shaking his head he walked away from them. Lily reluctantly gave Severus his wand back with a very stark warning.

'Don't engage with him, he is an idiot. You'll get in trouble Sev,'

Stuffing his wand back into his robes Severus Snape was not amused.


	4. Plans in Motion

**Chapter 4: Learn to Fly**

Glaring at Sirius as he walked past them Severus turned to Lily slightly affronted.

'I can handle him; he makes everyone else's life a misery Lily. He thinks just because he's rebelling against his "family traditions" he's something special, '

'But don't make him have the satisfaction,' Lily said 'I'm not defending him Sev,' she added seeing the look of outrage on Severus' face. They were going to spend the remainder of their afternoon in the library researching their homework, Lily was struggling in transfiguration but Severus wasn't fairing much better.

'I don't see how we would possibly ever need to transfigure a needle into a quill- just carry a quill.' Lily said frowning as she looked over the difficult and complex diagrams.

'I'll never get this,' Severus grumbled 'it just doesn't make sense! How does Rotter do it so easy,'

'He's the golden one isn't he,' Lily responded 'like everything just works,'

'But what if it didn't?' Severus said a glint in his eye, he pulled out a big leather bound book entitled 'Potions for the Modern Wizard' and said excitedly 'we could, not permanently but at least for a week…'

'Do what to him' Lily said cautiously

'Something I read,' he said excitedly

Lurking between the bookshelves was none other than James Potter and listening expectantly. He tiptoed around the corner making sure he wasn't seen and watched Lily and Severus.

'Severus, I don't like James very much but I don't want to poison him,' Lily said quietly

'Lily not all potions are cures and ailments, poisons or otherwise. No we could just make him super unlucky.'

Lily didn't like the sound of this, it perturbed her that Severus was so intent on taking great pleasure out of someone else's downfall and for some reason it perplexed her more that he was focusing solely on James Potter. She closed her transfiguration text book slowly peering at the potions book he had propped open.

'Some of those look nasty Sev,' Lily was startled by the effects of the potion she was reading, one would make you hop for seven days on your right foot, another would cause you to break out in red bruises and oozing till the effected witch or wizard owned up to the lies they told. But he was reading, engrossed and started flicking over the pages.

'I'm going to go back to the common room, I feel a bit drowsy,' Lily lied starting to put her books in her bag, Severus looked up mildly disappointed.

'Did you have your dinner?'

'Yeah, yeah' Lily said dismissively pulling her robe back on 'I will see you tomorrow Sev, at the Gobstones club, they are looking for members if you want to come?'

'Aha,' he said slightly none pulsed. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Lily shook her head.

'I don't like Potter Sev, but please don't do anything,' Lily pleaded. Severus couldn't go against her, she was looking at him, her eyes caring for him. He shut his potions book and said

'I frightened you didn't I?'

'No, no not at all,' Lily said quickly 'I just don't want my best friend getting in trouble over someone like James Potter,'

The morning of the flying lesson had arrived and Lily promised to meet Severus outside the Great Hall and they would walk down to the Quidditch pitch together. It was a part of Hogwarts grounds they had never explored and to Lily it seemed like another big adventure as the first quidditch game of the season was also going to be held that weekend. Severus spent the time of their walk down to the pitch explaining, or rather trying to explain the rules of quidditch to Lily.

'We will be learning on standard brooms I bet, then maybe next year we could buy our own?' Sirius said to James as they walked around the courtyards edge crossing over on to the bridge that spanned the lake and led down to the quidditch pitch.

'I want a Cleansweep 5,' James said fondly 'da' says if I make the quidditch team next year he will buy me one,'

'I love watching quidditch but I don't think I could play it,' Sirius pondered

'Really? I would love to play for the Arrows one day! Who do you support?' James enquired as they reached the entrance to the quidditch pitch.

'Wimbourne, my grandmother lives in the village. She's their biggest sponsor,'

'You do surprise me Sirius,' James mused 'I thought you would support the Magpies!'

Lily and Severus were at the back of the line of students and Severus was busy explaining the role of a seeker when Madam Hooch appeared in the entrance way to the quidditch pitch. He was trying to demonstrate the purpose of the snitch which Lily found utterly confusing.

'Students, follow me. Quietly!' Hooch ordered. And the students filed into a large stadium with four giant stands around the edge of the pitch. And three goal posts stood either end of the oval shaped field. In the centre of the field there were 20 broomsticks lined up neatly in rows, Hooch instructed that each student should stand next to a broom.

An hour into the lesson James Potter and to his own surprise, Remus Lupin had managed to levitate their broom successfully off the ground. Severus had wobbled it, Lily on the other hand could not make it move a centimetre up.

After the unsuccessful flying lesson James was unbearable, more than usual as he had managed to hover and land in one attempt. It got to the point where even his friend Sirius Black was telling him off for showing off.

'Give it a rest, you can fly. I get it,' Sirius said 'next year just try out for quidditch but till then shut up will ya?' Sirius was ruefully resentful as he had flown but nowhere near as good as James had managed but defined himself as a fair flier.

'If it bothers you that much,' James apologised, despite Lily telling him to shut up Sirius appeared to be the only one he would really listen too. Severus was cross with himself that he had managed only to allow the broom to hover without him on it. Lily didn't seem nearly as bothered as she had before.

'I prefer my own feet to a broom,' she declared on her return to the Gryffindor Common room. Kirsty and Erin were fussing over Remus who was looking dishevelled again, James attempted a vain rescue attempt by feigning a mild interest in the library unsuccessfully.

'Let me mend them,' Kirsty implored 'I know some really good sewing charms,'

Remus did not like the attention nor the accusation and looked helplessly at Lily as Kirsty was basically trying to strip his robe off him. James had tried and failed, Lily was his last hope. His grey eyes pleading with her.

'Remus doesn't want his clothes mending,' Lily pointed out, she managed to drag Kirsty away from him and Erin too gave up.

'Thank you,' he mouthed, Lily mouthed back

'Anytime,'

Kirsty and Erin wandered off up to the common room conversing quietly, Lily had no reason to suspect they were the ones actually planning to payback James for what he did to her in the courtyard...


	5. Tea at Hagrids

The end of term was firmly in sight with only three days left before the Hogwarts Express was to return students home for the holidays Lily was looking forward to seeing her family. Severus on the other hand insisted he was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, despite his mother's protests that she needed him home. It was the last place in the world he ever really wanted to be.

'Lily I will be fine,' Severus said trying to convince his best friend. She was piling his outstretched hands with parchment and books. It was Wednesday afternoon and Lily and Severus were in the library, Lily was picking out several books for him to read over the Christmas holidays. He was one of the only first years staying at Christmas for Hogwarts and Lily didn't want him to be bored.

'Sev, I know you.' She said coolly 'you will be bored with nothing to do by day one! At least this way you won't be as bored, even Avery is going home you will be in that dorm room on your own, Mulciber and Smithy have gone home'

'Lily some of these books, are, well, a bit advanced aren't they?'

'Remus recommended them to me,' Lily responded 'for a bit of light reading, there is this one- its potions- and all the different effects on a witch or wizard,' At the mention of Remus' name Severus posture changed. He carried the books to one of the large round tables in the library and piled them down. Why was Remus telling Lily what she ought to read? He thought spitefully.

Lily was still scanning the book shelves, Severus thumbed the spines of the books on the table. He was most interested in reading 'Fungi and its effect in Potion brewing' and wondered if this book would help him better James Potter in potions. Everything James Potter seemed to touch just worked for him, turned to gold for him. Severus had struggled in most classes except Potions which he was quickly developing a talent for. Professor Slughorn had been mightily impressed with his concoction for the Cure to Pustules last week.

'You're a wiz at potions Severus, you're better than I am. If you find something you're good at, love it even. You should stick at it, you can only get better and better because you're in a good place to start with,'

'Lily, about Potter'

'Sev,' Lily sighed 'not this again, please leave him alone. He will just retaliate,'

'But Lily aren't you sick of him, we're not able to learn anything cos golden boy steals the show in every lesson!'

'I do not want to come back to Hogwarts in January finding you in detention Severus, or worse expelled.' Lily argued.

Elsewhere in the castle Paige Howlett was the only Hufflepuff first year spending Christmas at Hogwarts because she wanted to experience everything Hogwarts had to offer. As a half blood witch she had grown up in the Wizarding and muggle world equally, but her father who was a wizard had told her great stories about his adventures at Hogwarts. He had been in Slytherin and Paige was in awe of him, he had done everything, claimed to have scoured the castle for its greatest treasures. Even one day nearly sneaking into the Registry Office where magical births were recorded.

Paige wanted to be just like her father. He was a Professor at Stonehenge & Ravenberg Academy in Manchester. Her mother was a muggle nursery nurse working in the school where Paige had attended as a young girl before coming to Hogwarts.

Kneeling down by the open fire Paige was busy putting extra logs on to keep it going, poking it every few seconds with an iron rod. There was a nip in the air and Paige was making sure the Hufflepuff common room was warm enough for when her fellow 'puffs came back from the feast. Paige had insisted she wasn't hungry, but her friends insisted they would bring her food back regardless.

'Paige look what we managed to bring you,' Adam and Carl had burst into the common room arms full of chocolates, sweets and rock cakes 'these are from Hagrid,'

Paige pulled a face at the rock cakes. Adam spent a lot of time the Hogwarts game keeper because he had been the one to come and tell him about being a wizard. Paige was a half-blood witch whereas Adam was muggleborn and the first wizard in his family.

'You should come to Hagrid's with me tomorrow,' Adam said fondly tucking into a rock cake 'he asks about you,'

'Really?'

'I talk about you all the time,' Adam said chomping on the rock cakes carefully 'he wants to meet you,'

So Paige Howlett was being dragged to the Gamekeepers hut the day before all the students were due to go home for Christmas.

'The castle you see Paige is thousands of years old, and your father he was one of the only who nearly got into that room,'

Paige Howlett was sitting with her friend Adam tucking into a selection of salami and curry sandwiches which were surprisingly tasty. Hagrid loved telling stories she was learning his knowledge was almost unequivocal to the teachers at the school. Sitting there in awe of him Adam poured out more tea.

'It was different when your dad was 'ere. School was safer back then,'

'Dad doesn't really talk about Hogwarts,' Paige ventured

Hagrid looked thoughtful for a moment. Adam was strangely counting the number of teeth that were dangling on a sting from the ceiling like a Christmas garland.

'Your dad didn't have a good time of it, he was in a class of mixed personalities,'

'Mixed?'

'Well y'know,' Hagrid said fumbling with the kettle which was now shrieking shrilly 'it was not always easy for a wizard like yer dad to make friends, he spent most of his time exploring Hogwarts. Would be caught in most of the places no other student would dare,'

'How are you related?' Adam teased Paige who looked up at Hagrid who was now pouring out a lovely pot of tea into two chipped beaten brown mugs.

'I can be a rebel,' Paige argued, affronted that someone thought she was nothing like her father. It hurt her in fact. Adam coughed subtly into his mug muttering something.

'Don't go tryin ter prove yerself Paige, you're you. You aint your dad,' Hagrid said settling down in the big chair. Paige could feel her temper rising, she was determined to be just as good as her father, as much like him as she possibly could. Minding her manners she just smiled at Hagrid.

Leaving Hagrid's hut at about 4 o'clock Adam went straight back to the Hufflepuff common room to pack for the journey home in the morning, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving Hogsmeade at 9am precisely. Paige had other ideas, she let her feet carry her away from the Great Hall. The detailed portraits she passed were unfamiliar to her, she looked ahead and up the stairs the portraits were becoming fewer and fewer the more steps she took.


	6. The Quill of Acceptance

Severus Snape dropped the pile of books heavily onto his bed, the sheets crumpled under the weight and climbing onto his four poster he spread them out reading all the titles. Lily had picked the last one out, said she would borrow it too once he had finished it.

'Recognising and identifying magic in muggleborns,' by L.P. Harwood

Severus had always wondered why some witches and wizards were capable of magic even though they came from none-wizarding families, just like Lily's. The family of his mother was as pureblood as anything in his mind but his muggle father made him feel inadequate at times, he always wondered what would've happened had he not been able to perform magic and be a squib like one of his long lost relatives that his great grandmother Mildred Prince often mentioned when he had struggled to perform even the basic indications of magical ability.

Flipping open the first page he read:

"In a small locked tower, never visited by any student at Hogwarts, sits an ancient book that has not been touched by human hands since the four founders placed it there on completion of the castle. Beside the book, which is bound in peeling black dragon-hide, stands a small silver inkpot and from this protrudes a long, faded quill. These are the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance and they constitute the only process by which students are selected for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Severus read on.

At the precise moment that a child first exhibits signs of magic, the Quill, which is believed to have been taken from an Augurey, floats up out of its inkpot and attempts to inscribe the name of that child upon the pages of the Book (Augurey feathers are known to repel ink and the inkpot is empty; nobody has ever managed to analyse precisely what the silvery fluid flowing from the enchanted Quill is).

Those few who have observed the process (several headmasters and headmistresses have enjoyed spending quiet hours in the Book and Quill's tower, hoping to catch them in action) agree that the Quill might be judged more lenient than the Book. A mere whiff of magic suffices for the Quill. The Book, however, will often snap shut, refusing to be written upon until it receives sufficiently dramatic evidence of magical ability."

Closing the book gently Severus wondered about the "book and quill's tower"

Paige Howlett had reached the last stair, the walls looked a different colour to other parts of the castle and were absent of portraits or fancy paintings. The temperature was dropping and Paige leant over the stone bannister into the depths of Hogwarts stretching out below her, she could see faint black dots which she presumed to be students milling around hundreds of staircases below. Paige knew she shouldn't be here, and a part of her heart was determined to break at least one school rule today but there was no one around to see where she went next, apart from Severus Snape who was about two staircases behind her...


	7. Paige and Severus, James and Lily

Chapter 7: Paige and Severus, James and Lily

AN: 11 year old Severus meets Paige Howlett properly and after Lily goes home for the Christmas holidays Severus was at a loose end and makes friends with the brazen Hufflepuff who wants to break the rules. . .

On the wall to the left of Paige was a small opening with a narrow staircase that was guarded by a large statue of a hippogriff rearing back on its hind legs. Paige felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach peering up the corridor at the top of the spiral staircase. She froze as she heard someone coming up behind her.

'Hey! where are you going?' Severus said. Paige nearly jumped out of her own skin and she turned round.

'Nowhere, where are you going,' she fired back immediately. Severus smirked slightly at her 'are you following me?'

Severus snorted derisively. He rolled his eyes and replied 'why would I be following you?'

'I don't know, maybe you enjoy sneaking up on people' Paige surmised folding her arms. Severus looked at her dismissively

'I didn't follow you, I was just curious about what a student would be doing all the way up here' Severus highlighted,

'And I am wondering the same,' said a stern voice from behind Paige. Professor Bramley, the History of Magic professor was stood at the top of the staircase her dark re top hat skewered with a bright green arrow. She was wearing bright red tartan robes and holding a set of large books aloft with her wand.

'This place is out of bounds Miss Howlett, I presumed perhaps wrongly you of all people would know that. Back to your common room this instant,'

'Sorry I was just-'

'Its my fault Professor,' Severus said quickly 'I told her to come here,'

Professor Bramley narrowed her eyes at him studying his features closely, she marched down a step or two the books floating above

'Mr Snape there are far more places to meet than the top of the school. Now on your way both of you. And she ordered them down the stairs, her eyes never leaving them.

Paige was ruffled, very ruffled and she turned to face Severus

'Thank you, but I didn't need you to make an excuse for me,'

'She was going to shout at you, and I know why you were up there.' Severus surmised arrogantly. He was fiddling with a burnt patch on the cuff of his robes idlily. They were standing in the long corridor that led down to the dungeons on one side and into the grand staircase on the other and Paige was walking briskly toward the grand staircase.

'No you don't,' Paige said insulted 'you've no idea,'

'The book?' Severus said boldly he grabbed her robe 'its not common knowledge and not everyone knows where to look for it. But if you want to know about it I can tell you,'

'Gerrof,' she said a little disgruntled 'thank you for covering for me, but I don't need help,' and Paige walked away.

The Hogwarts Express was packed with students full of Christmas cheer and chatter, the cold winter was sweeping over the hillside and Hogwarts looked like a pretty perfect Christmas card.

The trolley witch had a trolley laden with specialist Christmas inspired flavours, from pasties to cakes and sweets. A lovely sweet and spicy cinnamon drink was on the menu and James Potter ordered three for him, Remus and Sirius. They were sharing a compartment together and Remus was enjoying himself without his head inside the pages of a book.

'SNAP!' James cried as the cards exploded inside the carriage

'What are you looking forward to this Christmas Remus?' Sirius probed 'your dad works for the Ministry doesn't he?'

'He does,' Remus said simply 'mum has family in Wales, we probably will see them the day after Christmas. Mum doesn't like cooking meat, we always have other food,'

'No meat at Christmas?' Sirius said astounded, one of the little if few things he liked about going home was the abundance of food that the Black family laid out for Christmas day, the only other problem being the company he had to share it with. Remus shook his head.

'James what are you doing?' Remus said perplexed, James had jumped to his feet and pulled the compartment door open. There was a sound of commotion coming from the other end of the train, piquing his curiosity. James wandered down the train and saw thick black smoke emerge from one of the compartments and Lily Evans emerged from her train compartment covered in blackening grey coloured ash.

'Evans you've got a bit of something,' he said grinning as he walked towards her, 'just a bit of -'

Lily growled at him

'What happened?' James asked her, he handed her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully.

'Erin,' Lily grumbled 'potion brewing and train rides do not mix,' she rubbed off the black soot, Erin and Kirsty were in absolute hysterics in the compartment.


	8. Christmases

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 8: Christmas At Home, Christmas at Hogwarts/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: Lily spends her Christmas with her grandmother, James returns to Slant Gate and Sirius Black has a miserable Christmas when Regulus ends up spending it in St Mungo's/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Evans you can keep that,' James said watching her wring her hands clean 'call it your Christmas present,' he added cheekily. Lily half smiled at him and said /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I'll give it back to you I promise,' /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The train was whisking its way to London and Sirius and Remus were both sleeping when James returned to the compartment, there was a pile of chocolate wrappers on the window ledge. Remus' owl Pendragon was hooting softly in his cage, it had been a Halloween present from Remus' grandmother. James had not bothered with an owl at Hogwarts, his father had four handsome Tawny owl's at Slant Gate which he used for his own correspondence. James sat back down and putting his feet up on the opposite chair he too drifted off to sleep. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'I think he still needs to be taught a lesson,' Kirsty said as Lily re-entered the compartment /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'You want to brew another potion?' Lily said cuttingly stuffing James' blackened hanky in her robe pocket. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'We will work on it when we get back to Hogwarts, Lily' Erin reassured her 'I promise, look,' and Erin quickly put her cauldron and travel set hastily back into her trunk. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Hogwarts Express reached Kings Cross and students piled out onto the platform slowly. Anxious and happy looking parents were filling the platform and Lily Evans looked for her parents and Petunia. James was following her out of the carriage onto the platform pulling his and Sirius' luggage. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'LILY!' Mr Evans cried out. His dark brown sit and black shoes standing out amongst a sea of robes and wizard wares, he was stood with Mrs Evans who was wearing her nurses uniform. Lily rushed to her parents side. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Good first term chicken?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Amazing- I have so much to tell you-'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Merry Christmas Evans,' James Potter said as he passed her, he tried to smile at her. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Have a nice day Potter,' she replied, her mother noticing the rude tone in her voice chastised her. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"And James sticking his tongue out at her walked away from Lily who reciprocated, earning a very discerning look from her mother and father. . /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Christmas at 27 The Fairway was a perfectly magical muggle day Lily had completed most of her homework and was now busy making paper chains with her little brother, Harry Evans. Carols were starting to play from the record player and Lily was starting to feel festive, she watched her dad pin up the cards above the fireplace and Petunia was sitting in the corner of the living room curled up on the sofa reading a Christmas novel. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Slant Gate was a large manor house with a blue and white striped front, the large oak doors were met by a sweeping stone staircase and there was a lion either side of the staircase. Fleamont and Effie Potter were standing at the top of the stairs awaiting the arrival of their only son, Slant Gate had belonged to Fleamont's father who had passed away some years ago. The house was just outside of the town and had four or five bedrooms, a long lounge and two kitchens and a dining hall. The Potter family always liked to entertain at the earliest opportunity. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"James appeared in the middle of the courtyard with Hank, the wizard employed by his father to take care of all the families personal affairs, including collecting James from Kings Cross via portkey. James ran up the stairs eagerly to see his mum who loved having him home, the house had not been the same without him annoying her in the kitchen or helping her with her painting. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
